


Let It Out

by BipolarMolar



Series: Letting In The Love [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: First Kiss, I love Walker, Kissing, M/M, Slash, Slashy, Snogging, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let it all out. I’ll let you.”<br/>What was Walker trying to achieve, when he goaded Brendan after they went to the hospital following Joel’s attack? Was he trying to confuse Brendan or did he just want the man to vent some steam? This one-shot explores what might have happened had Brendan attempted to hurt Simon Walker after the man told him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Out

**********************************************************************************  
“You’d let me? Why?” Brendan swayed on his feet, drained. The night’s events had taken its toll on him, that gut-wrenching fear as he’d discovered Joel’s inanimate body had depleted, but he couldn’t remove the image from his mind. The rusty river staining Joel’s grey shirt. Staining Brendan’s hands.  
“You need it. Vent your spleen, let out some of that anger.” Walker’s full lips stretched into that strange smirk he was so fond of pulling. Brendan was momentarily distracted before the vision of Joel, sickly and limp filled his brain again and he shook his head. Took a step back.

“That anger,” he said. “Was reserved for your friends. And I think they know better than to cross me now.”  
Walker’s face was impassive, as he lowered his eyes. The gesture would have looked modest, meek even, if it had been anyone else. Brendan wasn’t fooled for a second. His eyes roamed across the blue-grey eyes, the slope of his cheek, the almost delicate point of Walker’s chin. The silver jewellery adorning his ear. It reminded him, it made him realise that this was a man straight out the slammer, a criminal and yes, Brendan knew he could beat him, but challenging this man when Joel was barely on this side of livi-

“I doubt our little payback will be much consolation for that kid’s girlfriend. Y’know. When he dies.” The last word had barely left Walker’s lips before Brendan leapt forward; the only thought on his mind was to cause pain. One fist connected with Walker’s cheekbone as Brendan slammed his shoulder into the man’s side, making him stumble. To his credit, Walker took the punishment well, a gasp as his head snapped back and a barely audible grunt as Brendan’s body collided with his. Brendan straightened so quickly his spine cracked, raising his fist into the air while dragging Walker up by a handful of his hair with is other hand.

As he prepared to punch the man, right in the centre of that infuriating face, he happened to meet Walker’s gaze. The blue of his eyes seemed dull, resigned. Brendan faltered, his breath ripping from him in rasps. His eyes were drawn to the pale pink of Walker’s mouth. The lips were drawn in to tense slash on his face. Without any conscious thought, he swooped down, firmly pressing a kiss to the full-lipped grimace.

His brain froze as he felt Walker’s lips (softer than they looked) part under his mouth. His heart thudded in his ribs but it wasn’t the sensation of it being gripped in a vice, the feeling that had taken him earlier, when he had seen Joel. It felt…pleasant.  
He pressed harder, his tongue slipping past Walker’s trembling lips and was rewarded with a moan, Walker straightening so Brendan no longer had to lean down. His fingers were still in Walker’s jaw-length brown hair, but he relaxed his hand, using it to guide instead of to keep him in place.

His tongue probed Walker’s mouth, as he cradled his head in his hands. He felt Walker smile against his lips and gently pull away.  
Brendan panted, pulling back watching as Walker wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “I’m…” he didn’t know what to say. He was speechless.  
Walker grinned, thrusting his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, it’s fine. You, you wanted comfort, and you took it. No problem .No harm done.” He turned and began to saunter away from the hospital, away from Brendan.  
Brendan touched his lips, the pad of his thumb sliding over the ridges on his lips, still feeling the echo of Walker’s pliant mouth on his. Then he turned and walked back into the hospital.

 

Fin.


End file.
